creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Somarinoa's Location Gallery
A gallery of Somarinoa's drawn locations — primarily celestial bodies. This is not a complete list of locations which have had images drawn of them and eventually all locales will hopefully get drawn. This is however all locations which have had images already uploaded. Links to these places lead to articles dedicated to each specific spot. Locations denoted with a "†" indicate places which have been destroyed through various means; however, very few locations will have this. If an article in the gallery contains a Crawler image, this means no image currently exists. # A No Image.png|Aetarkia No Image.png|Ailosis No Image.png|Aitarkia Albian.png|Albian (Albian System) Algeloadis.png|Algeloadis (Albian IV) No Image.png|Altega Angion.png|Angion (Tromin I) Antana.png|Antana (Bultea II) No Image.png|Artarkia Attos Concept.jpg|Attos (Meiox IX) No Image.png|Audette Audron.png|Audron (Tromin IV) No Image.png|Avyari No Image.png|Aychtarkia B Balas & Phynbov Concept.jpg|Balas (Meiox VI) Crawler Top Card.png|Bezzmol Crawler Top Card.png|Biitarkia Crawler Top Card.png|Blood Borvan.png|Borvan Bradebben.png|Bradebben (Thlanax IV) Bultea.png|Bultea C Crawler Top Card.png|Centralis Cerma.png|Cerma Crawler Top Card.png|Churpekka Crawler Top Card.png|Chweeb Crawler Top Card.png|Ciitarkia Crahel.png|Crahel D Dakkas.png|Dakkas (Albian I) Crawler Top Card.png|Daung Crawler Top Card.png|Desilla Crawler Top Card.png|Diabolom Crawler Top Card.png|Diakatan Crawler Top Card.png|Diitarkia Dosganna.png|Dosganna (Thlanax I) Category:Galleries Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Illustrated Locations Category:Illustrated Planets E No Image.png|Earth Ehroendus.gif|Ehroendus (Albian II) No Image.png|Eitarkia Ekteropen.png|Ekteropen (Cerma IV) No Image.png|Eltarkia No Image.png|Emtarkia No Image.png|Enclyo No Image.png|Entacose No Image.png|Enztrolus ("Stralk" IV) No Image.png|Ephtarkia Ergan.png|Ergan (Phoeb-2 I) No Image.png|Estarkia No Image.png|Ethuun Eugling.png|Eugling (Cerma II) No Image.png|Exilus No Image.png|Extarkia F Falphurnn.jpg|Falphurnn Crawler Top Card.png|Fleev Crawler Top Card.png|Frenzul G Gareleuse.png|Gareleuse (Crahel I) No Image.png|Gatatus Crawler Top Card.png|Gaussea Crawler Top Card.png|Ghandee Crawler Top Card.png|Ghine Crawler Top Card.png|Gorgeon Crawler Top Card.png|Grellius Crawler Top Card.png|Gwoblob H Crawler Top Card.png|Haven Crawler Top Card.png|Hogie Huber.png|Huber (Tuchion I) Crawler Top Card.png|Hush Hydroth.jpg|Hydroth I Crawler Top Card.png|Iska J No Image.png|Jaetarkia No Image.png|Jhedda No Image.png|Jiitarkia No Image.png|J'laddax K Kaetarkia.png|Kaetarkia Kawyes.png|Kawyes (Tuchion V) No Image.png|Kesari Khuaciuci.png|Khuaciuci (Tuchion IV) Kimba (Planet).png|Kimba (Crahel V) No Image.png|Kissimi No Image.png|Knavohs Kollox Concept.jpg|Kollox (Meiox I) No Image.png|Koop No Image.png|Koraga ("Stralk" V) Korobos Concept.jpg|Korobos (Meiox III) No Image.png|Kyisziq L Lacolo.png|Lacolo (Tuchion II) Crawler Top Card.png|Lapyss Crawler Top Card.png|†Lazh Crawler Top Card.png|Lingua Crawler Top Card.png|Lunassius Crawler Top Card.png|Lyrikka M No Image.png|Maouix Mason (Sagan IV).jpg|Mason (Sagan IVa) Meiox Concept.jpg|Meiox Mictan.png|Mictan (Crahel III) Crawler Top Card.png|Miicraxxus Crawler Top Card.png|Monikeria Crawler Top Card.png|Moqua (Technar IX) Crawler Top Card.png|Myschevaun N Nabia.png|Nabia (Bultea III) Naydes.png|Naydes (Cerma I) Crawler Top Card.png|Nhizilius Nier Concept.jpg|Nier (Meiox II) Crawler Top Card.png|Niitarkia Nobos Concept.jpg|Nobos (Meiox VIII) Crawler Top Card.png|Novakk Category:Galleries Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Illustrated Locations Category:Illustrated Planets O Crawler Top Card.png|Oetarkia Omess.gif|Omess (Omega Ghardinius ?) Crawler Top Card.png|Oshku P Phion.png|Phion (Crahel II) Phoeb-2.png|Phoeb-2 Phottos Concept.jpg|Phottos (Meiox X) Balas & Phynbov Concept.jpg|Phynbov (Meiox VII) Crawler Top Card.png|Piitarkia Crawler Top Card.png|Podunkle Pylope.png|Pylope (Thlanax III) Pyrenovana.png|Pyrenovana (Tuchion III) Q Crawler Top Card.png|Quadrotessa Quaramank.png|Quaramank (Cerma III) Crawler Top Card.png|Quutarkia R Ramas.png|Ramas (Tromin III) Crawler Top Card.png|Rastafar Crawler Top Card.png|Relic Rhaonii.png|Rhaonii (Thlanax II) Crawler Top Card.png|Ryol S Scarus.png|Scarus (Crahel IV) No Image.png|Sesamus No Image.png|Seshea No Image.png|Shade Shamerinia.png|Shamerinia (Albian IIa) Simuliovar.png|Simuliovar (Borvan I) No Image.png|Skoriboro No Image.png|Skozarius No Image.png|Skriitaxxus No Image.png|Slashbaar Solleston.png|Solleston (Tromin II) Splentro Concept.jpg|Splentro (Meiox V) No Image.png|Ssulrrassa No Image.png|Stngla ("Stralk" II) No Image.png|Surpraxxia No Image.png|Swush No Image.png|Syrillia T No Image.png|Tantouine No Image.png|Tarkakia Tayleshus.png|Tayleshus (Bultea I) Tetron Concept.jpg|Tetron (Meiox IV) Thema-4.png|Thema-4 Thlanax.png|Thlanax No Image.png|Tlis No Image.png|Tozect No Image.png|Tozera No Image.png|Trei Tromin.png|Tromin No Image.png|Tropha No Image.png|Tuchiol Tuchion.png|Tuchion U No Image.png|Undulla No Image.png|Undyrlundh No Image.png|Uros ("Stralk" III) V No Image.png|Vacca Valis.gif|Valis No Image.png|Vega Fullmap1tz.jpg|Velara Velydoni.gif|Velydoni No Image.png|†Vexillo No Image.png|Vhuss Vicair.gif|Vicair No Image.png|Viitarkia Volacus.gif|Volacus No Image.png|Voros ("Stralk" I) Zeeon Map.png|Vuunega (Voresh III) W Crawler Top Card.png|Waitarkia Crawler Top Card.png|Wiitarkia X No Image.png|Xenix No Image.png|Xexxiau Y No Image.png|Yhurnasaria No Image.png|Ynsite No Image.png|Yutarkia Z Zalkore.jpg|Zalkore (Jaeda V) No Image.png|Zeigoht No Image.png|Zharkul No Image.png|Zhe'vuul No Image.png|Zhvrrrmraug No Image.png|Ziitarkia No Image.png|Zugga Category:Galleries Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Illustrated Locations Category:Illustrated Planets